My Mahogony Secret
by WalkToRemember
Summary: Edward left Bella after New Moon. Little did Edward know Bella did not need protection... Because Bella is a witch. She has powers of her own and she is ready for anything, even if it means putting her own life on the line.
1. Chapter 1 My Mahongony Secret

I walked up the stairs dazed, ashamed, and alone. How could he do this? He just… left me. I wish…I wish I just could have told him. I ran up to my room and dug through my closet. I pushed all the way to the back

and dug out a gold box. It shimmered when I touched it, like it knew all along I was coming for it. I hadn't held this box in so long. I couldn't. If anyone knew who I really was… if anyone found out what I could do…

my life would be over. I started to slide the top off the box. An adrenalin rush flooded through my chest like the first time I realized Edward was a vampire. If I could have just told him, maybe then he would have

thought I was exciting and different and worth loving. I was going to tell him in the woods, but he beat me to the punch. Then I was frozen if he didn't want me, who was I to make him stay. This Gold box, this

Pandora, has been holding my deepest secret for months and its time I let it out. I was ready and I didn't care who came after me or even if I got killed because nothing can ever be worse than what Edward Cullen

did to me. I pulled out my mahogany secret. I am a witch and I'm done hiding.


	2. Chapter 2 In My Dreams

**I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyers does. K I can't get sued now right?? Ok... well hello if anyone is reading this. OK I used to hate ppl who wrote short Fanfics but its the only way I can do it more often plus I'm trying to build a story so sry! This is my first fanfic as you can prob tell bc I am horrible so I understand if you totally want to trash this but here goes.**

Holding my wand, I felt powerful again. As if anything could happen. Then the pain of losing Edward crept up on me again, and I crashed… hard. I fell to the ground. My life was falling apart and there was nothing I

could do. I hugged my knees to my chest and my whole body fell to the floor convulsing with each tear. I screamed to let the pain out… It didn't work. I could feel my shirt becoming soaked with my own salty tears. I

lifted my tongue to the tip of my lip and I could feel the salty solution sting my tongue, but I enjoyed it. I wanted to feel pain right now. I just wanted to die without Edward by my side. Suddenly, I felt two warm hands

shake me. I closed my eyes I just wanted them to GO AWAY! And leave me alone. They kept shaking Me. The Voice kept shouting, "Bella, Bella!" "Are you alright? What can I do? Do you need help?" I just wanted the

voice to stop, so I managed, "No." I didn't know who was there, and honestly I didn't care because who I really needed would never be there again. The warm hands scooped me up and cradled me in their arms.

Before I knew it I was on the bed and I was so tired. I didn't want to feel anything anymore, so I decided to go somewhere I knew Edward would always be… In my dreams.

**Alrighty well it's moving pretty slow but it will get better. I'm guessing some of you can assume who the warm hands are...;)Anyways read and leave reviews pls :) Good Bad Wat Ev just leave em!**


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness

**Hey guys I tried to make it longer but this is all I wanted you to know in this chapter. **

I rolled into the parking lot. Edward was waiting for me whispering with Alice like always. I smiled. I just thought… maybe he wouldn't be here today. He was though so everything has to be fine. I had been

getting these weird vibes. I needed him to be perfect tonight because tonight is the night I was going to tell him about myself. My real self the one I have been hiding from even the Cullens. I walked up to them and

everything in my mind and body screamed hold on and don't let go, but I was being silly. I was just worried about what he would say when I told him I was a witch. Edward kissed me on the head. I blushed from

head to toe, and Edward gave me that crooked grin. Alice smiled widely at me and started babbling bout clothes, shopping, what college I should go to. Edward tightened his grasp around me. I always thought he

wanted me to go to college. It was better than the other option. I laughed and we walked inside and Edward told me goodbye and walked away. I pouted, "No kiss goodbye?" He gave me that heart stopping

crooked grin. He chuckled and walked over to me stopped and slowly leaned down to touch his lips to mine. My heart went mad, but he looked pained as he walked away. I ignored it and went to class.

After school Alice walked up to me and started her mindless babble. Then Edward joined us. "Can I come over to your house after school?" I stared at him, "Of course. You always do." Alice walked up to me

and hugged me so tight I gagged, "Alice, I can't br breathe." She said, "Sorry so Sorry Bella it's just I love you so much." I responded with a laugh, "I know Alice I love you to." She frowned, "I know." Then she locked

eyes with Edward and Edward glared at her. They were caught in a staring match. I had a feeling I was missing something. Edward looked at me once Alice left, "You ready?" I looked down nervous, "I think so." This

was it. Edward was about to know everything.

He was of course there already. I parked next to him, and he was already there to open the door. He grabbed my hand and swung me out of the car. I said, "Maybe you should park on the curb, for Charlie.

You know." Edward stared at me," It's ok, I'm not staying long." "Let's take a walk." I wanted to get my Gold box, It would help hmi understand, "Hey let me go get something first." He asked, "What do you need?

Please Bella Let's just go." I thought about it and figured I didn't need my power to prove what I was. He dragged me, sort of rushed, to the center of the woods. He said, "Here's good." I was shaking and I blurted

out, "Listen Edward, There is something I need to tell you." He replied, "Me first." For some reason I couldn't let him go first, "No really let me tell you what I have to say." "Bella whatever you have to say can wait

because it probably doesn't matter anyway." I glared at him, "and what do you have to say that's so important." "I'm leaving" he whispered. "O come on Edward please don't leave. Just tell me what you were going

to say." "Bella you're not listening. I'm leaving me and my family. All of us, It's just getting boring here to be honest." Everything in my body stopped. "I can go with you." "No you can't." I was startled. "If this is

about Jasper that was nothing." He mumbled "Nothing compared to what could have happened." "What?" I asked "Nothing, its just the fact is I don't love you and its time we both moved on." I froze; everything with

in me was unwilling to move from this moment if this was the last chance I get to see Edward I never wanted it to end. "Bella… I'm leaving now." Everything in my body screamed no, but he couldn't hear if only he

could hear. I looked up and his beautiful angelic face was gone. I was too late. How could I have let him go? I was never good enough for him I knew that, but I thought maybe… he could love me like I love him. I

broke down I started running. There where noises, cheering where was it I ran and ran everything turned black.

**I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think. Good bad wat ev. Alright more Jake in the next chapter for Team Jacob ppl.**


	4. Chapter 4 Jake

**All right I know I'm uneven in my chapter size. I'm sorry, but I'm still trying to decide how things are going to play out. As promised there was more Jake in this chapter. Basically I'm just trying to get you to know what the setting is before we dive into the drama. K well As always I own nothing.**

I woke up to the TV blaring from down stairs, and then everything that happened came flooding back to me. Edward leaving me, and my break down. I tried to remember more, but I couldn't. It

was all such a blur. I jumped up and reached around frantically for my wand. I couldn't find it. Then I remembered someone had brought me to the bed. I jumped up and ran down stairs, expecting to see Charlie.

It was not Charlie sitting in the chair, but Jacob. I was so confused. Where was my Dad, and why is this kid in my living room watching ESPN? He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, Um this is probably weird, but I

swear I'm not a burglar." He smiled. I stared back at him probably looking very confused. He dropped his smile and continued, "Charlie and Billy went away for the weekend on some old man's bounding retreat"

He chuckled. I waited for him to continue. "Anyways they sent me to get you; my sisters are home for the weekend so it wouldn't be just me. Do you want to come?" I automatically wanted to say no, but

something about Jacob just radiated warmth. I wanted that warmth. "I will think about it." I replied. He smiled and I noticed him twirling my wand. He looked up at me, "I found your secret weapon." At this I had

to laugh because it was my secret weapon in every way, "O how did you know?" I asked. Jacob replied with a wicked grin, "Let's see if it works" he pointed it at the TV and said, "Alakazoo Alakazam let the

panthers win." The other team started cheering. Jake frowned. "Guess not" I replied with a grin, as I swiped it out of his hands. I sat down at the other end of the couch and curled up in a ball. Jake looked over at

me, "So about earlier, Are you ok? I mean I didn't know if you wanted me to call Charlie, or what." I rushed in with "No… I mean no it's just let Charlie have his weekend." Jacob looked curious, and I felt oddly safe

with him like I did with Edward but different, more brotherly so I decided to tell him, "Edward left." That was all he needed to hear we just sat in silence watching the rest of the football game unmoving. It was…

comfortable. I mean the pain was still there it's just being around Jake numbed it. Then the game ended. Jake looked over at me, "So it's getting pretty late. What do you want to do?" Honestly I had no idea, "I

guess it wouldn't hurt to come with you." Jacob looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, "Well I certainly don't bite, but I do snore so as long as you're at least two bedrooms down I think you will be safe." I

looked up at him, "Just wait for me to get some stuff. OK." "No problem I will wait in the car." I ran upstairs, and packed my toothbrush and other toiletries. I packed clothes and ran back down stairs. I stopped

when I reached the living room. I looked at my wand, and decided to take it. I reached for it and stuffed it into my bag. Then I ran out the door and jumped in the car. He glanced over, "Ready to go?" I looked at

my bag and whispered, "You have no idea." He just looked back up, and we drove off to La Push together.

**Hope you liked it. Reviews of al kinds appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5 Ron?

**Alright I'm getting into Harry Potter territory so I don't own either books. I really don't want to make it a crossover okay.**

I woke up in a strange brown room. This was not my bed. What?…. I was suddenly forced to remember Friday's events in my head, and my heart started to ache .I grabbed my duffel bag and started unzipping

it. I reached in to grab my clothes and felt a hard poke that must have been my wand. I had an idea that would start to get me feeling like my old self. I grabbed the wand and pointed it at myself, and thought

about being dressed. In a second I was fully dressed with an outfit from my bag. I was wearing jean shorts and a blue polo shirt. I quickly went to the bathroom, and did my morning routine. I smelled bacon so I

walked downstairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen. The clock said 12:00. I couldn't believe I slept for that long. I looked up at Jake and said, "Yum." He replied, "Well good morning sleeping beauty.

Its ok I just woke up an hour ago. My sisters went to the mall. So it's just me and you today." "O" I replied. He immediately said, "Well I mean you don't have to hang out with me of course. You can do whatever

you want. I was…" I stopped him, "No its fine lets hang out today so what do you guys usually do around here?" He smiled his big warm smile, "Well we usually go cliff diving, but I'm assuming you wouldn't be up

for that." I thought about it. That was the last thing Edward would want me to do, "Lets do it." Jacob looked worried, "Really it's kind of cold out." I stared at him and raised an eyebrow, "Are you scared?" He

looked equally as wicked when he heard my challenge, "Of course not. Go get changed. Let's do this."

Me and Jake laughed and joked all the way up to the cliffs edge. I was excited, and nervous. Jake looked over at me, "You sure you want to do this." I looked back; "Yep do you?" he smiled and took off his

shirt, revealing a gorgeous tan six pack. You would never believe Jake was only a sophomore by his looks. He looked worried, "You know I better call my sister and tell her we are down here." "ok." I replied.

"Alright I'll be right back." I went to the edge and looked down. It was a long drop. Maybe I should just try it once before Jake gets back. Good thing my wand was waterproof. Ok I dropped back a couple of steps

then… One… Two... Three I started running I heard A voice say " No Bella," but it was to late to stop I was already jumping over the cliff. It was Exhilarating. The wind was pushing against my face and before I

knew it I was in the water. It felt oddly good against my skin. I swam and drifted for a couple seconds. Then I heard another splash. I looked around and Jake's head bobbed up out of the water. He looked at me,

and shook his head, "That was extremely dangerous, are you crazy. Aren't you supposed to be the mature responsible one, and let me lead us into danger." I smiled and said, "I'm sick of playing it safe." He

smiled a mischievous grin and said, "Ok then and he jumped on me." My head went under water and I tickled him. He let go and I came back up, "Oh that's how you want to play." I joked. "What are you going to

do shortie." I glared at him, "You did no just call me shortie!" He stared back at me. "Oh now you've done it." I swam over to him and we messed around carelessly for the rest of the day.

Jake and I ran inside joking and fighting and laughing. I needed laughter it kept me from breaking down over Edward every two minutes. Jake looked over at me, "You hungry?" I wasn't but I said, "Sure." "Ok

I'll order some pizza." I frowned. He said, "What? I can get something else." I just looked at him and said, "It's just do you think you can handle that, I mean looking at the numbers, reading off a menu, dealing

with money it can be a bit confusing." He laughed, "Maybe your right. Just to be safe i'll let you do it." "Ok" I laughed. Jake and I were watching TV when the pizza came. Jake went to the door and came back with

a large cheese pizza. It smelt so good, and it actually did make me hungry. I followed him to the table and he brought out two plates and I knew where the cups were so I grabbed some. "This smells so good." He

said. We both sat down I took a slice, Jake took two. We sat and ate chattering mindlessly until we were done. I washed the plates, and then he dried them. We moved into the living room, and that's when we

heard a crash. I glanced over at Jake, "What in the world was that?" I don't know my sisters aren't supposed to be home until later" Let's go check it out." I made sure my wand was in my back pocket. What if the

Death Eaters had found me? It was probably just an animal right? It had to be an animal. Jake moved protectively in front of me. We both moved out to his garage. He took a deep breath and swung open the

door, and there laying in front of us was a tall red haired boy named, Ron Weasley.

**Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading really:) If you guys have any suggestions leave them please! 3 Norket!**


	6. Chapter 6 Voldemort!

**All the credit for the basis of these stories belongs to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyers. Ok this part follows closely to Harry Potter except it's my twilight twist. I hope you like it:) It would not let me space it.  
**

"RON!" I shouted. I was so happy to see him, but how did he find me? "Hey Bella." He smiled. Jacob looked confused, "How… What… do you two know each other?" "Yes" we both said at the same time. "Umm Jake would you mind getting Ron some water?" "Sure." He responded warily. "Thanks" Ron said. After Jake left, Ron and I got right to it. "Ron what are you doing here?" He looked down, "long story" He picked himself off the ground and brushed off the dirt. "I thought you were supposed to be with Harry and Hermione." "Funny, I could say the same thing about you." I shook my head and looked down" Ron I…" Ron stopped me, "No its fine. I mean it's not ok, but I understand why you did it now." I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "You do?" He looked down, "It was never our battle to fight." I looked up at him, "But I realized it is. If we want to keep our future we need to help. I can't believe I was so cowardly." He looked back at me. "Me too." I wondered what he meant by that, but Jake came back. "So did you guys catch up." "Yah." I replied. Jake asked, "So ok I'm just wondering. How did you get here?" Ron laughed. "Let's just say I got really, really lost." "Good enough for me. You hungry?" Ron looked relieved, "Yah actually" "Jake how about you go inside and fix him a plate." Jake could take a hint and left. "So the last time I saw you, you were heading out with Harry And Hermione to save the world from Volde…" "NO!" Ron shouted, but it was too late, "mort" Ron looked more freaked then I have ever seen him. "We have to go Bella, He rigged his name!" I almost shouted "No, I have to get Jake!" HE looked sick, "WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" "LISTEN RON, LET ME AT LEAST GET RID OF HIM COME ON!" I dragged him into the house. Jake was holding the plate, "Jake I need my dad now." "What Bella he's…" I looked back at him. "Jake please don't argue with me, take my truck and go find my dad. Tell him Ron's here OK! NOW PLEASE!" He apparently got the message because he ran out the door, and I heard my truck leave." "Whew good Jake left now lets…" I saw Ron's pale face, "Bella… There here." He whispered. I grabbed Ron's hand, and dragged him upstairs into Jake's room. I slightly opened the curtains. We could see the backyard and the garage from here. Ron asked, "What are they doing?" I didn't let my eyes leave the window, "Walking around the garage, but Ron eventually the will look inside. Ron we have to apparate." "You don't have your license." He said. "Oh and whose going to tell on me, or better lets go down there and ask the Death Eaters for a lift. Do you think they will mind taking us on there way back to you know who?" Ron looked sick again, "You know I was never a big fan of laws." I looked up at him, "Okay hand over the wand because I am better than you at it and mine fell on our way out of the garage." Ron looked worried, "Bells… I dropped mine too?" Now I felt sick, Ron please tell me you didn't." Well we aren't getting out of here without our wands." "I know" he said. "That means we need a plan because they just came into the house. Ron its not going to take them long to come up here." "Does this window open?" Ron asked. "Yeah, Yeah it does! Ok Ron go lock the door." Ron looked Grim, "Oh yah I'm sure they will think someone isn't decent and decide to give us a bloody minute!" "lower your voice you idiot." I had opened the window and it wasn't a far jump down. "Ron I'm going to jump out and I can't see them so I don't know how long I have to grab our wands so you need to come right after me ok." "Ok" I climbed out of the window, took a deep breath, and dropped. I heard the door knob twist as I let go. I didn't look back, Ron would have just enough time to get to me. I ran to the garage and only looked back to see Ron running after me and a Death Eater was yelling at the window, "Its Harry potter's friends. The Dark Lord will be pleased if we are the ones to capture them." I reached the garage and found are wands then ran back outside to meet Ron. I looked up one of the Death Eaters had his wand pointed a us. "HURRY BELLA!" I looked down at my wand and then touched Ron, but just as we were leaving one of the Death Eaters spells hit my leg I heard a crunch and pain shot through my whole body. I fell to the ground and screamed in pain. He had broken my leg. I wasn't going to let him win. I thought of the only place I had always felt safe, the Cullen's house. I grabbed Ron's ankle, and POOF we disappeared just as the Death Eater reached us.

**Thank you so much for reading my story, but please help me more and review. I will update soon hopefully dependson my schoolwork. Thanks:)!**


End file.
